<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing In Cars by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956249">Kissing In Cars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR'>RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Melendaire story based off of Kissing in cars by Pierce the veil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kissing In Cars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this story is based off of the song kissing in cars by Pierce the Veil.</p><p>Feel free to leave a suggestion of a song and I’ll listen to it and may make a story from it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire finished up work for the day and was about to leave when she noticed Neil was still sat in his office. She walked over to the door and opened it, he smiled up at her when he heard the door open and her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“I was just about to leave, thought I’d say goodbye before I went,” Claire said.</p><p>“Okay Dr Browne, enjoy the rest of your night,” he said, before looking back down to his paperwork.</p><p>“Got a lot left to do?” She asked. He looked back up at her before leaning back in his chair. He gestured to a small stack of files on his desk.</p><p>“Just those,” he replied, “so I’ll probably be here for a few more hours,” he smiled sadly.</p><p>“Do you want some help?“ Claire asked.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” Neil responded.</p><p>“I know, but I don’t have any plans for tonight and you look like you’d rather be at home,” Neil chuckled at this before gesturing to one of the chairs on the other side of his desk.</p><p>“Be my guest,” he said, she sat down and grabbed a file.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They managed to get all of his paperwork done within an hour and a half and as they were leaving the hospital Claire realised something. </p><p>“Crap!” She exclaimed, “I forgot my cars in the garage today and I’m too late for the last bus.”</p><p>“That’s alright, I can give you a lift,” Neil replied.</p><p>“Are you sure?” She asked.</p><p>“Of course Claire, it’s the least I could do for you saving me from a couple of hours of paperwork,” Neil smirked at her.</p><p>“Thank you,” Claire said in relief, they walked over to his car and got in.</p><p>“Have you eaten yet?” Neil asked.</p><p>“No, I was going to make something when I got home,” she replied.</p><p>“Well we can grab something if you’d like? Not many places are open at this time of night but there’s this nice burger van down the road.” Neil said</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” she smiled, they headed there and ordered some food before parking in an empty parking lot to eat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They chatted as they ate and when they were finished Claire got out and put the rubbish in a nearby bin, when she got back to the car she saw Neil sitting on the bonnet looking at the sky. She joined him and he smiled at her.</p><p>“I can remember when I was younger, when my friends and I were old enough to drive we used hang out in empty parking lots, playing music loudly, making out with girls in the backs of our cars, shouting at the tops of our lungs and just messing around until eventually we’d see the distant lights of cop cars and we’d all get out of there as quickly as we could all because some old guy in a nearby flat didn’t like the idea of teenagers having fun,” Neil chuckled to himself, “now I’m one of those old guys.”</p><p>“No you’re not, you’re still fairly young,” Claire laughed.</p><p>“Not compared to you,” he replied.</p><p>“You’re not that much older than me,” she retorted. </p><p>“I’m glad you think that,” Neil said, “because hopefully you won’t feel like you’re being hit on by an old man,” he turned to look at her as he said this and she stared up into his eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, Neil lifted his hand up and tucked a piece of hair behind Claire’s ear, she smiled slightly and leant into the touch and soon Neil was cupping her face. He leaned forward, looking down at her lips as she quickly licked them, she closed the distance between them, putting her hands on his chest before moving them around his neck and pulling him closer.</p><p> They stayed like this for a few minutes, only stopping so they could catch their breath, before they put the foreheads together and started laughing slightly. </p><p>“I’m just glad that you don’t feel like I’m too young,” Claire chuckled.</p><p>“No, you’re not too young,” Neil replied, wrapping an arm around her, “can I be honest with you about something?”</p><p>“Of course,” Claire said.</p><p>“I’ve been in love with you for a little while now,” he said, “I realised when you were dating Dash that you were the one, even when I didn’t want to admit it, you were always going to be the one,” Claire smiled and snuggled into his side.</p><p>“I have too, even when I was with Dash it never felt right, I knew I was meant to be with you and I’m glad that I now get the chance,’ Claire replied and that was how they stayed for hours, sitting in the bonnet of Neil’s car with their arms around each other, just like two teenagers in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>